


The Original

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has issues and then buys more</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Original

## The Original

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

It's so late that the sky is already lightening when Clark finally arrives at home. A quick check reveals slow steady breathing and a tangle of strong limbs in bed. 

So controlled about his body language during waking life but in sleep Lex lets go. Possibly because he knows only good things happen here. 

At least that's the general thought in Clark's head as he strips off the uniform. It's slightly smoky from the BBQ restaurant in Memphis, tinged with something sugary from nabbing those two Malaysian toddlers and accepting their sticky-handed thanks. He turns toward the shower and could almost believe he hears a giggle. But there's no one in that bed who would giggle. 

He continues to the bathroom door, noticing by the slip of brightness underneath the door that the light has been left on. Not per usual, kind of like the not-a-giggle sound he knows he heard. 

Alert now, he spares a glance at the figure trying to remain still under the thin sheet, and pushes the bathroom door open. 

"Lex." 

Accusatory. 

"It's not supposed to go to press until next week!!" 

Now the laughter, the actual howling begins in earnest. The sheets can't contain him. They twist and turn about him as Lex actually rolls with joy at the embarrassment he's caused. 

No sound from the bathroom except for the sticky clicky sound of taped papers being pulled from every flat surface. Even with super-speed it's going to take him a bit of time, Lex muses. Lex knows tape and the bathroom is nothing if not flat - tile, mirror, stone, cabinets . . . 

"This is ridiculous, Lex. Even inside the drawers." 

Lex is listening very carefully now as his laughter fades to just bubbly hiccups of mirth. Really he's not giggling, it's just that he had to hold it in for so long. Clark continues to de-decorate the walls, muttering about immaturity and doesn't a ruler of the universe have better things to do. 

But underneath it all, Lex can hear a little amusement, a small amount of pride and definitely something ready to look for a little payback. 

This billionaire can't wait. 

He stands outside the door just as Clark pushes it open. He knows he's grinning like a Kent but he can't help it. I mean you have to see the advantages. Naked Clark, holding a sheaf of the papers, with a look on his face that promises all kinds of juicy retribution. 

Clark steps back into the bathroom and Lex follows. He stops Clark's hand before he can drop the sheaf of papers into the trash. 

"Careful with those, I don't want them wrinkled. Even with my connections these weren't easy to get," Lex says, as he holds the material up very admiringly. 

He holds the it up to the real thing and says, "Gotta say, good picture but real life is soooo much ..." 

He's cut off as Clark presses in close and takes a rough kiss. It's all teeth and tongue and the victimization of Lex's lips. His mouth is one of Lex's favorite things and he still really works to make each time count. Lex seriously adores the dedication. 

The kiss continues, with Lex's hands making the most of the exposed skin. He maps the smooth and hard contours with soft touches progressing to increasingly erratic clutching. God, the kissing is actually going to kill him. Clark isn't allowing any space between them and if Lex were concerned with breathing, he'd be in a panic. 

Luckily, he's hanging out with a superhero. Life-threatening situations are pretty much his stock in trade. Clark continues his assault by focusing frontal. He's slipped Lex's boxers down to his ankles and what was once a shirt is now a rag, gamely hanging on by one sleeve and brushing naughtily against Lex's bare rear end. 

It's distracting until Clark rips it completely off. The sound and the pull, impossibly, make Lex harder. He feels as though all the heat in the world is now focused at his cock. But, no, it can't be true because now Clark is using both of those amazing hands to rub the two of them together and the heat off him is just amazing. There's definitely moisture seeping around but Lex can't tell if it's wet, all he can feel is heat and good and close and his hands are useless except to squeeze Clark's shoulders. 

But the squeezing is worth something because it lets Clark know it's good. And for Clark the almost pain is better than anything right now and he never wants it to stop. Plus Lex is making the best noises, saying many many words. Some voices tease, Lex's makes you question the appeal of sanity. Clark gives Lex's bottom lip a hard nip and pulls back to grin. Lex licks the little hurt and Clark gently presses his lips along the slight swelling, soothing and breathing against the softness. 

But Clark's hands aren't gentle and he continues to pump steadily as he stops the kissing. Both he and Lex look down at what has pretty much become the focus of the universe. 

While Lex is distracted by the pretties, Clark moves to his knees, giving Lex the space to spread his hands along a broad expanse of shoulder. He's loving this, loving the fact that he's made it happen, that he's the man who tests the control of the man of steel. 

Clark moves his hands, twisting a little around the shaft. Feathering his touch so that some skin gets attention, while some is left bare as he blows cool breaths onto the sensitized skin. Lex moves a hand to his head and is brushing hair into his eyes, but he can see anyway. Only his hands on Clark keep Lex upright as he bucks helplessly against whatever pressure he can find. 

Clark's tongue is everywhere as he pulls Lex in deep and their shared hunger is perfection. 

His mouth moves up and down the length, his tongue rough and insistent, pressing in on the downstroke and the strongly laving the head as he pulls to the top. He tongues the slit and uses a hand to softly stroke a sensitive spot right behind Lex's balls, building pressure as he licks wetly. He moves a hand back around the base, using short strokes as he takes the rest, thrusting without thought, back into his mouth. 

Lex is transported, one hand in Clark's hair, one hand stretching behind his head as he repeatedly bumps against the wall. Struggling to keep it together, the ingrained Luthor control and survival gene kicking in on a primordial level. 

Fuck that, thinks Clark, as he moves his hand and takes Lex all the way back into his throat, allowing the head to bump against the back of his throat. pumping hard, before really pushing it back there and swallowing tightly as his tongue presses up and in. 

That particular Luthor gene is a distant memory as Lex's entire body follows his last thrust. His head leaves the wall and Clark actually worries about trauma. He pulls them both away from the hard surface as Lex stutters out something loud, stretches and freezes at the same time. He's pressed all the way into Clark's throat and not sure he can ever leave. He's breathing but still drowning. He finally shouts and comes. Hoo-ah. 

His stomach muscles flutter, and he's still thrusting as he leans over Clark, trying to care enough to stand. Clark slowly releases him from his mouth, soothing with his tongue until it's just too much and Lex gently pushes Clark's face away. Clark leans back into a sitting position and Lex lowers himself into the resulting lap. 

He leans in for a kiss, no technique left, just a pure desire to love that mouth. Clark embraces him, holding him together as he floats down from the high. 

Finally, it's the attitude, ingrained from birth, that takes over and the suave one finally remembers words in English. 

"That'll teach me." 

The laughter this time is shared. It's loud and maybe a bit pained on Clark's side because he's still unbelievably hard but he's not worried. Even without x-ray vision he knows what's in the nightstand and tomorrow's Saturday. He has Lex for hours. 

More kissing and really, Lex thinks, the giggling has to stop. But you know, it's not every day that one gets blown by "People's Sexiest Man Alive". 

One week later: 

Clark looks disbelievingly at the stacks of boxes of magazines, "I can't believe you bought all these copies. What do you need more for ?" 

"I didn't need them, I just didn't want anyone else to have them," Lex says, as he turns to casually pour a brandy. 

"Aw, jealous ?" 

"Please, I 'm just protecting your identity - do you know how closely people might be studying that cover ?" 

"Yep. Definitely. Jealous," Clark tries on a Lex-like smirk, decides it feels good. 

Lex thinks it looks good. But never admit weakness. Attack, always attack. 

"Besides, I don't really get it. I mean it's not like last year's guy died. If the Flash is still alive, how can you be ..." 

Clark cuts Lex off with a kiss. 

Some boys never learn. 


End file.
